On the Edge of Paradise
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. "In the end, there was something I wanted more: you." Otherwise known as Laurel & Oliver in their most passionate moments, an A to Z series of drabbles of passionate encounters between them. Latest drabble: Passion; a younger Laurel & Oliver opt to stay in, instead of going to a party.
1. Ardor

**Title:** On the Edge of Paradise  
 **Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Arrow  
 **Couples/Category:** Laurel/Oliver. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. "In the end, there was something I wanted more: you." Otherwise known as Laurel  & Oliver in their most passionate moments, an A to Z series of drabbles of passionate encounters between them.  
 **Author's Note:** I love this couple. I feel they haven't had enough screen time together and I wanted to explore the more passionate side of their relationship a bit.

 **Ardor**  
He kisses with tenderness but Laurel can sense an ardor to it, and the way that he cradled the back of her head in an oh-so-gentle manner was a turn on for her. Oliver backed her against the desk in her new office, lowering her onto the slightly covered wooden surface.

The attorney reaches back with one arm to sweep off what was on her desk onto the floor before scooting back with the palms of her hands. Oliver let a grin crease his scruff-covered lips as he joined her, hovering while bringing his mouth to her neck. "Ollie…" she breathes out, pushing her lithe body up into his.

"Tell me what you want, Laurie," he said in a hoarse tone, dipping down further into her neck and using his teeth to nip and play at her skin until he could see a hickey forming.

"I think you **know** exactly what I want," she murmured back. Oliver grins once more before bringing his hands, which span her trim waistline, beneath the blouse that she wore and pushes them underneath the soft silk material.

Her chest brushes up against his with each breath she releases and each sound grows even louder than the last when he begins to caress the round globes of her breasts through the nylon material of her bra. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

Laurel directed his hands out from beneath the blouse, toward the buttons of said blouse and watches through hooded eyelashes as he used nimble fingers but kept his motions slow to torture her. Button after button was unfastened until he came to a stop at the waist of her pants, carefully pulling the blouse loose before sitting her up to remove it completely.

This left her nearly bare from the waist up, the cool air from the air-conditioning unit from above them tingling over her normally heated skin, creating goose bumps in its wake. Nothing could be better than feeling him inside of her, surrounding her with his heat, and she wanted that more than ever.

She brought her hands up to attack the buttons of his shirt with a fervor she didn't even realize ran through her veins until Laurel just finally ripped the shirt open, pushing it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. "Someone is very, very eager," he ground out as he worked to get her pants off.

Laurel kicked those aside before returning the favor. This left them each in one item apiece that barely hid the arousal they had for each other. He brought his hands up the outside of her thighs, toward the waistband of her underwear, and peeled them slowly down her legs until they dangled on one foot.

Wrapping the tips of her fingers around the waistband of his boxers, Laurel eased them slowly down until his throbbing shaft came into view, springing to attention at her whisper-soft caresses.

Glistening white teeth were brought into view as he used the upper set to barely scrape across his bottom lip before letting them disappear back behind his lips. Her insides turn to complete and utter mush at just that brief gesture before she's lowering herself back down onto the cool wooden surface of her desk, her hips lifting up off the desk when she felt his fingers begin to just barely graze over her glistening wet heat. "Now…need you now…"

Oliver wrapped one masculine hand around her upper thigh toward the back and brought her closer until he could rub his throbbing shaft against her aching core. "Now do you need me, Laurel?"

"Yes, yes…please!" she practically shouted, wrapping her other thigh around his waist and letting out a cry filled with sweet, sweet pleasure as he finally thrust deep into her, burying himself to the hilt until neither of them knew where she began and he ended.

He didn't move for several moments, giving her time to back out of this sudden need to have him take her without holding back, since they _were_ at her office this late at night and no one was here.

When she didn't make any sign of protest or resistance, Oliver withdrew then thrust back into her, harder than before. Laurel released a gasp as he hit at a certain spot inside of her, the sound eventually drifting into a moan as he established a rhythm. In then out, in then out he thrust and each one sent her tumbling further over the edge into the stars above.

Each demanding forceful and aggressive thrust he gave was returned with one filled with the same demanding, forceful and aggressive manner by Laurel as she soars higher into the heavens with him taking her there. She released one pleasure-filled sound after another as she slowly came down from her high, falling limply back against her desk, sated and spent.

He thrust a few more times before spilling his hot seed deep into her and then collapsed, also sated and spent, down against her, letting his head – ear down – rest on the skin of her collarbone, right above her heart.

 **Author's Note:** Thus begins the A to Z drabble series. The next one will be up soon and there won't be any need for word selections as I already have them all picked out. *evil grin*


	2. Beloved

**Beloved**  
Time with her was precious to him. And he wouldn't waste the time using words to express how he felt. Instead, Oliver lowers his head into the curve of her spine and uses his tongue to write out the word "b-e-l-o-v-e-d" against her skin. "Oliver, that tickles! And what are you writing anyway?"

"That's for you to never find out," he said, grinning as he turns her back toward him, picking her up in his arms. Laurel had no choice but to jump up into his arms, her slender thighs wrapping around him at mid-torso as their lips met in a kiss filled with ardor and demand.

Backing her into the plaster-coated wall behind her that would soon be the interior of her new office, he let his head dip into her neck – effectively breaking off their previous kiss – and Laurel very nearly fell apart in his arms.

Every time he got like this, it was a whole new experience of drowning in pleasure-filled sensations while in his arms. Lifted higher against the plaster, Laurel itched to get closer to that aching release that only he could give her. "Oliver, I need you now. Can't wait," she murmurs, combing her fingers through his closely-cropped hair.

He lifted and lowered her, rubbing the hard arousal behind the seat of his pants against her heated core. "How much do you need me, Laurel?" His voice was gruff and hoarse as he spoke against the skin of her neck.

"Oh, I think you know, Oliver Queen, and if you don't stop teasing me, I will not – I repeat, will not – let you play Dungeons of Glory for a week," she ground out between her teeth as she grabs the back of his head, fusing their mouths together.

The vigilante grins, returning her kisses as he turns and lowers her onto the floor, which is covered with plastic but is ultimately the perfect setting for them nowadays. Hovering above her, Oliver easily unfastens the button and lowers the zipper of her suit dress. The soft rasp of it being lowered sends a shiver coursing along the base of her spine and shot heat straight between her thighs, ripping a gasp deep from within her chest. "Who's teasing who now?" he said, a smirk curling his lips.

"Are you going to continue undressing me or not?" she asked with a stern look on her face, which was aimed at him alone.

"You're just so damn eager to feel all of me, aren't you?" he whispers, a set of fingers trailing over the flesh hidden beneath the hose she wore on her long, long legs. Reaching up underneath, he pushes down on one of the clips he knew was attached to the garter belt she wore beneath her dress.

"Like you're not," she challenged right back at him.

Moving his hand to the second clip, he pushes on it as well before rolling the hose – one at a time – down her slim legs. "I think you could use some torture, don't you?"

"No. I don't. Teasing isn't very nice, Oliver Queen," she reminds him as she lifts her hip in order for the garter belt and then her underwear to be removed. Then her dress was gone, leaving her in nothing but the lace bra in a navy blue shade. A set of fingers drift up between her shoulder blades, the hooks soon loosened as the air around them once again give her goose bumps.

"It is to me," he said, grinning as he finally removed the last item of clothing left on her body while he still had all of his clothes on.

"I think someone has too many clothes on," she replied, pushing his shirt down and off his shoulders after unfastening the buttons. Then her hands dove for the button and zipper of his slacks, removing the khaki material, which left him a pair of tight black boxer-briefs.

The way her cheeks and most of her upper chest turned red with heat from the arousal she could feel from between her thighs was enough to prove to Oliver how much she wanted him and so he carefully pressed one finger into her moist folds. Laurel squirms between his oh-so-whisper soft touch, whimpering out a plea that sounded somewhere between "please, Oliver" and "oh, oh my".

"You are my beloved, Dinah Laurel Lance," he whispers to her as he sank another finger deep into her moist heat.

"And you're the whole heart of me," she whispers back, bucking her hips up against his fingers to get him to move the said fingers.

He obliged her silent demands by then moving and sinking himself deep into her without warning her ahead of time. The plastic beneath their rocking bodies rustled with each lunge of his hips buried deep with in her moist walls. With each movement of his hips, Laurel soared higher up into the stars and moaned involuntarily from deep within her chest.

She didn't want this moment between them to end, but knew it would have to soon.

 **Author's Note:** A month later, I'm updating. I hope this one was just as good as the last one, you remember to read and review and most of all ENJOY the sexy part of Laurel and Oliver we all want to see on the show!


	3. Carnal

**Carnal**  
His tongue pushed between her lips and it was all Laurel could do to prevent from moaning from the carnal way he was kissing her. They were currently at his parents' winter getaway cabin, the water from the shower cascading over the bare flesh of their bodies. Steam filtered out from the shower/tub combination, her feet tangling with his as he lowers down into the tub part.

Water continued to splash and cascade around them while Oliver dipped his index and middle fingers into her moist heat, making her squirm. "You are such a fucking tease," she murmurs amongst the noise that surrounded them, mostly the ones that escaped her lips and the continuous splashing and cascading water from the shower head above their bodies.

Her lips fell open in a breathless sound when he proceeded to add a third finger to drive her even more insane with the desire that she was feeling in that exact moment. "How am I the tease, Laurel? It is you who teases me each and every day with the little things you do," he murmurs against her lips.

"How do I tease you?" she asks.

"The way that you sleep like an angel, your lips curling just so into a smile," Oliver responds and brought the fingers of his free hand up to her lips, coaxing them into a small smile. "Oh, let's not forget the little post-it notes that you leave me to throw me off your trail when you don't always want to cooperate with the vigilante."

"Since when have you ever noticed my post-it notes?" she asked, slightly shocked by this.

"You think so little of me, Black Canary," he leans up and whispers in her ear.

Laurel refrained from making any kind of noise that made it seem like she was giving into the urge to do so. "Okay, so maybe I do leave the post-it notes. So what? It's not as if I didn't think the vigilante would actually notice them," she said, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, he noticed them alright," Oliver said with a wink, which was her undoing and she let her head fall back.

Her lips fell open in a perfect "O" shape as his fingers curled up to the knuckle, pressing tighter but remaining gentle as they stroked her bundle of nerves. Red hot heat shot through her as she let out a scream muffled by the water around them and came close to shattering her vocal chords. "Oliver! Oh, Oliver…I love you."

Oliver removes his fingers from between her thighs as she finally fell limp against the cooling water before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom once he shut the water off. Placing her gently onto the bed, he spoons up next to her. "And I love you, my beautiful Black Canary," he murmurs quietly.

"Ready for round 2?" Laurel manages to whisper in the skin of his neck, her head cradled in the crook between it and his shoulder.

"I'm always going to be ready for round 2," he said, a smirk curling his lips as he flips her onto her back and easily slides into her warmth.

She brought her slender legs up to wrap tightly around his lean, muscled waist, forcing him as deep as he could go. And then he was sending her flying off into the stars once more with each twist of his hips against hers, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace.

 **Author's Note:** Was it good? I hope so. I've been working on these very slowly, as you can tell, but I hope to have them all up before the end of summer!


	4. Desire

**This is dedicated to S.A. Summer, who requested this: "an Oliver and Laurel training scene like whats in Justice League Unlimited, but make it racy as all hell". I hope you like this!**

 **Desire**  
None of the training could prepare her for this moment. Nothing could. Not for someone like Laurel Lance. She was all about planning things out, but being swept up into kisses filled with desire, passion, ardor and given to her by Oliver Queen turned her mind to complete and utter mush, shutting it down until she thought of nothing else but him. His kisses scattered from the corner of her lips over to her cheek and down, to her jaw line, using his teeth to nip at the skin. "Oliver, please don't tease me. It's not nice when you tease," Laurel murmurs into the air between them.

He ignores her request as he continues to trail a path of kisses toward the skin of her neck, nipping occasionally with his teeth. "If I don't tease you, who will? And don't answer that, Dinah Laurel. We all know that only I can get you that wet, or your nipples that hard," he said, pointing to her breasts heaving beneath the open blouse adorning the upper part of her body and then to the crotch of her pants, damp as could be.

Laurel makes a face at him, her nose scrunched up in that cute way he liked. "So what? Any guy can do that to a girl that they like," she muttered out.

"But you have to admit, Laurel, you love it," he told her with a grin.

"We'll see," she replied. "For now, can we get back to training?"

"Why so eager, babe? Do you see any enemies around us?" Oliver asked, continuing to kiss and nip at her skin.

"N-n-no, but ..." she stuttered out, her breath hitching the lower he moved.

"Then don't worry about it for now. Enjoy the moment," Oliver said and then smacked – SMACKED! – her ass.

Laurel gasped when he did this, her desire for him increasing by the second. Scratch that. It was increasing by the nanosecond. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't push you onto the floor right now and blow your mind," she told him.

"Because you want to," he said, smirking up at her from his spot kneeling down in front of her.

"Don't encourage me, Oliver Queen. I will make you pay one of these days," she said, scowling slightly.

Oliver slowly got to his feet, kissing a path back up her body. "I look forward to it, baby." And then he was reaching over to grasp the handle of the bow, placing it into her slender hand. Grabbing for one of the arrows, he slid it into position. "First things first, you have to get your eye on the target." Laurel nods and turns her attention to the dummy hanging on a chain on the opposite side of the room from where they stood, waiting until Oliver had released the safety to take aim and released the arrow.

Her grin was one of triumph as she saw that the arrow had landed right in the heart. "How's that for a first-timer?" she asked.

"Not bad, Black Canary. Not too shabby," he replied. He then took the bow and took aim, letting it go and watching as it split hers right down the middle.

Laurel gapes at him. "That wasn't fair! You **knew** that was going to happen," she growls then turns and starts to leave the building where they were doing the training.

With a kick and a leap, Oliver had soon managed to block her exiting path. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done with training."

"Oh, yes. Yes, we are. For today. Right now, I'm going to go home and shower," she said, attempting to step around him.

"You, my love, are not going anywhere until we're done," he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her back down the stairs.

She attempts to protest, but the attempts are soon cut off as he places the bow in her hands before picking up one of the arrows. Instead of placing it in the bow like she thought he would, Laurel's eyes grew wide when he began to oh-so-tenderly stroke her with it. Her lips fell open in a perfect O shape as he added his teeth and tongue into the mix, dipping his head into her neck to nip at and suckle upon the pulse point that sped up rapidly with his ministrations. His fingers stroke along the inner part of her thighs, which she parted at his tender touch, her juices soon dripping onto his fingers. "Training," she managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

"Pick up one of the arrows." Laurel does so, putting it into the bow. "Concentrate. Aim." She followed his instructions, releasing the arrow and watching as it split not only his but hers as well. "Your inner woman is passionate about what she wants, Laurel. Your aim only gets better when you focus on your passionate side, one that you're allowed to have."

Laurel lets her head bob up and down in a nod of affirmation, licking her lips as she grabs another arrow then shot it, aiming higher than the first two. Lowering the bow, Laurel watched through hooded eyelashes as Oliver took it gently from her fingers, returning it to its previous spot on the table where the rest of his "hunting" items lay. Turning her slowly toward him, he brought her flush against him. A slight smirk curls his lips as he watches her head fall back just so, exposing her neck and he leaned forward to take full advantage of what she offered him. The gentle nips of his teeth over her skin were her undoing, but she refused to let it show externally, wanting to give him a chance to work his magic.

When his lips, and then his tongue, joined into the mix, the thread that was Laurel unraveled inch by slow inch and she releases a moan. Low and throaty, it made Oliver pay attention and he turned, picking her up and placing her onto the table with his hunting gear. Sweeping it off with one hand. Laurel arched into his hands as he worked to get her out of her clothes, kicking them all away before she began to work him out of his jeans. As soon as they'd started the training, he'd gotten rid of his shirt – complaining of not wanting it to get drenched with sweat.

She wasn't sure if he'd been lying about that, but she didn't care. She much preferred him without his shirt providing hindrance to his muscular upper body. Scars or no scars, he was beautiful to her and always would be. Easing into her slow inch by slow inch, Oliver lay completely still on top of her to give her time to adjust. Then he pulled out of her just so, slamming back into her without warning or hesitation. A gasp escaped her lips at this, turning it into a stuttered moan as he began to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm, one filled with sensuality and amazing, amazing pleasure.

He began to speed up a bit more as soon as she pushed her pelvic bone up against his, softly crying out his name. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver..." A mantra of his name, and she slowly began to splinter into pieces, shattering as each lunging thrust sent her higher into the stars. Oliver continued to thrust, but they began to slow down as she gripped either side of the table, quivering before she fell completely silent and he spilled his hot seed deep into her moist walls.

A sigh heaved from his chest and she cradled him close. Neither of them wanted to move from this spot, or position. And they didn't for several hours, just lying there, holding each other close before eventually falling asleep.


	5. Edge

**Thank you to KBC04070911 for the positive review. I like writing it just as much as people love reading it, and I hope you enjoy this next part!**

 **Edge**

The counter was no ideal place for a make-out session, but neither of them really cared. His fingers brushed over the damp inner part of her thighs and Laurel held back a moan, her tongue continuously tangling with his as her own fingers explored the hard muscles of his broad chest. They quivered beneath her tender touch and Oliver wrapped her legs tighter around his lower torso. "Send me over the edge, baby," she whispered in a tone so low that he almost missed it.

But he leaned back to look at her. To make sure he heard her right. "Laurel? Are you sure?"

"I want you to send me so far over the edge that I fall apart, screaming your name as I come," she repeated. To be honest, spending all this time with him and being able to hide her passionate side like he'd told her? There was no way she would be doing so now. "I **want** this, Oliver. I want it to happen. Please?"

Her plea was genuine, and he complied with her request after nipping softly at her lips. Turning, walking over with her and easing her back onto the wooden surface of the kitchen table, he places his callused fingers at the opening of her thighs and began to caress her tenderly, gently. Laurel's dark blonde hair was grasped between two slender sets of fingers as she panted heavily. Oliver smirked, knowing that he'd only just begun seeing her come undone like this.

The speed of his fingers began to speed up the louder she got with each intimate caress of his fingertips until she finally shouted his name. "OLIVER! Oh, fuck...Oliver..." The tempo of his fingers slowed down before he was easing them from between her thighs completely, licking her juices off his fingers as she watched. Still panting heavily as she came down from her high.

"Do you know how beautiful and sexy you are when you're like this?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he spoke. Sitting her up completely to start kissing her softly again.

Laurel shook her head when he referred to her as "beautiful". While she wasn't her sister Sara when it came to beauty and looks, she hardly had time to care for her makeup and such. Her mother Dinah had always said that she was a natural beauty like herself. "Not beautiful." She muttered that as she hid her face in his neck.

Curling one set of fingers in a gentle fist around her hair, he brought her head back up to look into her eyes. "You **are** beautiful. You're divine. A goddess. I can never get enough of looking at you, Dinah Laurel. And I never want to stop seeing you, loving you, kissing you, holding you."

"Why?" was her muttered response.

"That's easy. I see a sensational woman, full of fire and purpose. One who gives criminals a compelling reason to hope that have been wronged," he replied.

Just hearing the words warmed Laurel's heart. She knew she needed to hear them aloud to believe. That one push toward the edge of belief. "Make love to me, Oliver. Make me yours."

"Oh, Laurel." A beat went by, his hand losing its grip on her hair as it moved down to gentle caress her cheek. "It would be my greatest privilege." Sweeping her into his arms, he turned and carried her to their bedroom, where he lowered her carefully onto the unmade covers of the bed.

She eases her arms from around his neck to give him breathing room and he quickly dips his head into her neck, placing gentle nipping kisses along the skin. As he did this, Oliver worked on unfastening the buttons of her blouse until he was parting it on one side to reveal one of the completely bare round globes of her breasts. Nudging the silk & cotton aside with his nose, he closes his mouth around the warm, supple skin. Laurel arches up against his lips to get him to take more of her breast into his mouth, and he took the silent demand into his own hands. Pulling her closer, he let her breast go with a gentle _pop_ and captured her lips with his own while working to get her out of the rest of her clothes.

Laurel parted her thighs for him once his restlessness became too much and he ripped away his clothes before nudging her legs even further apart until he was surging into her without giving her a warning in advance. Her legs wrap tightly around him as she began to rock beneath him, their lips doing the same intimate dance that they were doing with their bodies below their waists. Each movement buried him deeper, further to the hilt inside of her, and he continued to move in and out of her at a steady pace.

 **Author's Note:** Two updates in less than a week – I'm doing pretty good! Unfortunately, updates will continue to be slow for now, but I do have the next one-shot started out, and it should be up sometime in the next few weeks. This weekend is too busy for me to do any sort of writing, but I'll try and work on stuff!


	6. Flame

**I love the positive reviews I get each time I update this, and each little one-shot that gets a comment or a review will get their own "appearance" from the person who left it.**

 **Flame**

The candle flickered a few times as she moved about the room. Pacing back and forth. She was starting to get restless that he wasn't going to show up. Hopeful but worried. A chime on her phone went off and she brought the screen up to look at the message that blinked across it. **Work ran late for Verdant. Be there soon.** No "I love you". Nothing. And then Laurel glances down to see another text, this one making a smile curl onto her lips. **And I love you, my beautiful Dinah Laurel.** There it was. That flame, ignited deep within her, and set anew. Another text chirped its way onto her phone and she glanced down, only to let out a groan. Pressing "Answer", she brought the phone up to her ear. "There better a good reason why you're calling, Dad," she said, not ready for whatever Quentin Lance had to say.

"I was just checking in to see how you were doing," Quentin said.

The door creaks open, revealing a worn-out Oliver and Laurel waits to rush toward him. "Gotta go, Dad. Oliver is home." She hung up and moves over to help him remove his coat. "What happened?"

"It's just been a long day, Laurel. I just want to hold you in my arms and sleep," he said quietly as he pulls her close and kisses her temple.

"Well, why don't I start a bubble bath for us?" she suggested, helping him toward their bedroom.

"I just want to hold you, babe." Laurel nods and obliges him, helping him lie down on the bed before joining him and wrapping her arms around him. Before she could think of falling asleep, though, she got up for a few minutes to return to the living room and extinguished the candle she'd lit by blowing the flame out. And then she returns to their bedroom, once more embracing him in a gentle manner – much like that of a mother wanting to protect her child. "How was your day?" She heard him ask that in a soft tone, and it made her smile.

"It was good. Productive, good. And Joanna paid me a visit," she replied.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"She's good. Working in D.C. now," Laurel responds.

"D.C., huh? How's that going for her?"

"She says she enjoys it immensely, but I know she misses Starling City a bit too," Laurel says.

Oliver nods. "She's welcome back here anytime." Laurel sat up to look at him in surprise. "What, love? She's your best friend, and you know I support whatever you'd want to do to make sure that she's welcome here."

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" Laurel asked, grinning. She swoops down and presses her lips to his, ready to ease back but Oliver caught the back of her skull with his hand and forced her back down. His lips captured hers in a kiss that softened after a few minutes of hard demand that couldn't be ignored. The kind of demand that set off the flame within her bloodstream once more and shifting to move closer as his head moved down along her jaw line and into her neck.

"Laurel, Laurel, Laurel. The love of my life, and an extraordinary woman," he murmured into the skin of her neck. Laurel gasps as his breath heats the skin of her neck when he spoke and buries her face in his neck in response. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you so much more," she responds in a hoarse voice as they then worked to get out of their clothes. Once bare flesh met bare flesh, Oliver worked her over with his fingers dipping deep into her moist walls as moan after moan trembled from between her lips.

Then, without warning, he removed his fingers and slid into her moist heat until he was buried to the hilt. "You are the flame that burns within me with each caress of your hands, kiss from your lips and look in your eyes," he whispered as he pulled back out then thrust back into her, moving in slow, steady and lunging thrusts that only continued to send the flames within both of them higher and higher until they exploded.

 **Author's Note:** I've been SO busy this year, with not only my mom's broken wrist and helping her out with that, but also my sister's baby's impending arrival – only a little over two weeks! – and it's taking a slight toll on my writing. I'm keeping up though. More to come!


	7. Grounded

**I am on the verge of crying tears of joy with each review that comes through for this story! Wow, how large the response has gotten. 9 reviews, 12 favorites and 18 follows. I don't know how many of you left are huge fans of Laurel & Oliver, and S1 is still my favorite with their dynamic relationship and their amazing chemistry.**

 **Grounded**

She swings her legs back and forth, the boredom beginning to sink in. He'd been gone a while and she was starting to worry. And then his footsteps sounded; a soft, echoing thud across the floor and Laurel turns her head to see his shadow approaching where she lies back on the solid oak desk before he finally came into view. "It took you long enough," she mentioned.

"Have you ever complained before?" he asked, putting the 'supplies' he'd brought with him down. Laurel turned her head once more to see what he'd gotten, reaching back behind her head to pick up one of the items, a surprised gasp ejecting from between her lips as he used one hand to lock her wrists into place. "Not so fast, Ms. Lance. I have plans for you yet."

"Ollie, please," she pleaded, trying to get him to release her wrists.

"No," he said, giving her a stern look. Laurel tried her hardest not to squirm at that look, but her body betrayed her. Oliver smirked as he watched a quiver escape her, the moan soon following. A sound long and low, filled with longing. "I think it's time that we got started, don't you?" Letting her wrists go, he began to get her out of her clothes before grabbing the chocolate syrup and flipped the lid open. Turning the bottle over, he gently squeezed the middle, a surprised gasp escaping her lips at the icy cool liquid food being poured onto her fair skin.

"That's **cold** , Oliver," she said, her breath hitching as he used one hand to began smothering the chocolate over her skin until it was nearly hidden. Leaning down, he used his tongue to begin lapping it up; the mix of sugary sweet and salty getting to him, making him even harder than before.

"I'll warm you up, Dinah Laurel," he murmured against her skin as his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her underwear, skillfully sliding one finger into her without her noticing that he'd done so until her previous moans were turning into vocal chord-shattering screams with each stroke of his finger, soon joined by a second as his tongue continued to rove over her fair-skinned and well-toned stomach muscles. Another smirk curled his lips as the said muscles quivered at his sensual touches and kisses.

"I **need** you, Oliver. Please." A simple plea and he was working to obey her simple demand, ripping out of his clothes as quickly as possible before sitting her up to wrap her legs around his lower torso. Sinking deep into her hot, moist walls, the vigilante  & Verdant owner letting out a low groan as she clamped her walls around his hard shaft in a vice-like grip. The further he sank into her the further their pleasure-filled sounds mixed together at the way they fit together, like a puzzle meant to fit the way it was supposed to.

He began to move after a few minutes, the look in her eyes grounding him in a way he'd never felt before. "I love you so, so much, Dinah Laurel," he murmured, grazing her lips with his.


	8. Heat

**I was not disappointed to find a review from one of my devoted readers and to see one more person add this story to their favorite stories' list. With September coming up fast, I've been so crazy in keeping my mother calmed down when my sister's baby hadn't made an appearance. Until he does, I'll keep on writing these and I'm all caught up! (ETA: Nephew has finally arrived, and I'm very happy because it's the first nephew I've gotten to hold right after he was born.)**

 **Heat**  
The only thing keeping her cool as she & Joanna watched a half-dressed Oliver work on the air-conditioning unit for their new office was a paper plate that she used for a fan. Quietly, Joanna said, "Damn, girl. Where have you been hiding him?"

"Me? He's the one that whisks me away, sending me high into the stars," Laurel said. Joanna gaped at her in shock. "What? You need to let your imagination run wild, Jo."

"Just because I **have** no imagination to run wild doesn't mean that I don't know what you mean," the African-American attorney said as she made a face at Laurel, who made the face back.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted when Oliver walked up. "It's completely fried, I'm sorry to say." Laurel let out a groan of frustration. _This cannot be happening._

"Thanks for trying, Oliver," Joanna said. "I'm going to head home." She & Laurel kiss each others' cheeks before Joanna grabbed her things to go. With Oliver having his back turned to face Laurel, Joanna gave her friend the thumbs-up to go for it. Laurel scrunched up her face then waved the other woman out.

Joanna's laughter echoed as she disappeared out the front door of the office, Laurel shaking her head. "I'm sorry for her being so blunt."

"Don't apologize. I'd been hoping to get you alone," he said with a grin, pulling her close as he picked her up and placed her onto the desk behind her.

"Now that you have me all alone in this big, empty office, what do you have planned for me, Mr. Queen?" Laurel asks as she lies back on the solid oak desk.

"I'll let you know," Oliver said with a grin and a wink. At his wink, Laurel squirmed then repeated this action as he swept her into a kiss that left all other thoughts or talking behind for the both of them. Oliver rose above her once he'd peeled his sweat-drenched shirt off, tossing it to one side. His hands then focused their attention on loosening the buttons of the blazer jacket she wore. "I don't know how you haven't gotten hot in this yet."

"The jacket isn't that heavy anyway," she reminded him with a stern look.

"Not that heavy? It's 5 pounds of sweat," he replied.

"5 pounds that you just got rid of," Laurel said, her previous stern look turning into a smirk.

"Oh, so now I'm the one who gets rid of things?" he asked, a teasing grin on his lips. Laurel smacks his chest.

"Ha, ha, ha," she replied.

He continues to grin as he works to get her sweat-drenched skirt-suit ensemble. Once the completely soaked material in a navy blue shade was on the floor, Oliver let his eyes take in the body that was purely hers. He smoothed his hands up along her hips until he was cupping the underside of her firm breasts. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, both of his thumbs moving across the diamond-hard crest of her nipples. Laurel released a none-too-quiet moan, arching into his hands. "Let me hear you, Dinah Laurel."

"Oliver, please. Don't tease me," she managed to get out between the sounds she made; a moan here, a gasp there. Oliver just smirked and continued his actions, dipping his head into her neck to nip at the skin there with his teeth. He continued to move further down the louder her vocal chords would allow each sound from the passion, the heat she felt for him in that moment to grow louder.

"How do you want me?" he whispered.

"I want you everywhere. With me, around me, in me," she whispered in response.

"And your wish, Dinah Laurel Lance, is my command," Oliver replied, picking her up and easing into her inch by slow inch. Laurel's tiny spurts of air turned him on even more and he continued to drive himself deeper into her.


	9. Indignation

**No matter how many of these I write, I still improve with writing love scenes. And there will be a few here and there in my other story that features Laurel & Oliver, so if you haven't read that one, I highly suggest that you do so soon! You won't regret it. In fact, they may get to have one in the second chapter, which will be up soon!**

 **Indignation**

"But…I don't want to be blindfolded. You're always the one that is," Oliver attempted to protest. Laurel smirked, shaking her head.

"Trust me, you'll like it," she replied. Finishing with her task of placing a blindfold over his eyes, she then climbed astride him in nothing but the negligee she'd put on before he got there. Of course, Laurel had hid it underneath the fairly thick white blouse and pencil-straight skirt she'd worn to work and home.

Oliver groaned when he felt her sit down on top of him, reaching out to pull her closer. Laurel didn't stop him as she leaned down to place a soft, lingering kiss onto his lips while drawing his bottom lip between her teeth. He let out another moan at her action; the dull, throbbing ache between his legs having him grab for her waist to pull her even tighter against him. Even though he couldn't see her, he didn't care. All of his other senses were present as he let his hands roam over her slender body, which he could feel was covered in something silk. "Babe?" he murmured against her lips.

"Yes, Ollie?" she whispered in response.

"Did you wear that for me?" he asked, pushing it up a bit and exposing her skin to the cool air from the fan put on a low setting above them.

"Maybe," she replied in a husky voice.

He grinned and kissed her again as his hands began to roam once more over the silky smooth expanse of skin just peeking out between the bottom of her negligee and the matching pair of underwear beneath it. Laurel moaned against his lips, arching back into his hands to get him to move them down lower, which he did as he smirked against the skin of the column of her neck while moving downward toward her collarbone. Oliver's hand squeezed the cheeks of her ass, another moan escaping her lips as she rocked her hips against his. She fought against the torrent of desire that swept through her, but was unable to. "I want to hear you, Laurel," he murmured as he licked the underside of her breast with the flat part of his tongue.

Her unfiltered sounds of passion – long, low moans – soon turned into soft screams, which urged him on to start removing her clothes – which wasn't really all that much. And then he was guiding himself into her moist heat, going as deep as he could. Laurel clung to him as the throes of passion overtook her completely, trembling with desire as each lunging thrust he gave was returned with one of her own. "Oliver..." she managed to utter out between breathless moans as she neared the completion of her orgasm; the climax making her body tremble harder than before.

Oliver flipped them over and let out soft grunts as his thrusts in and out of her began to slowly die down until he was finally spilling himself into her, and finally collapsed gently on top of her, holding her close as they let themselves cool down their passionate high. After a few minutes, he finally rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her into him as she placed her ear & cheek onto his upper collarbone and shoulder. "I love you," he whispered just before he let slumber overtake him. Laurel followed soon after, their fingers weaving in and out repeatedly.


	10. Jump

**I'll admit it. I liked Season 2 of Arrow, but Season 1 was still my favorite because Oliver wasn't pursuing things with Felicity or Sara in that particular season, and Tommy was still alive until the end of Season 1. As many of you know – if you've read my profile – I am NOT a fan of Olicity. Far from it. Lauliver will always be my OTP (one true pairing), and I like Oliver & Felicity as FRIENDS. Sorry if that comes across as slightly mean, but it's very much true!**

 **Jump**

Laurel jumped up onto the top of the bar, grinning as she carefully managed to move out of reach of Oliver's hands when he tried to grab her ankles. "Nope! You can't catch me," she said in a sing-song voice.

Oliver shook his head and made another attempt to grab her ankles, finally succeeding and grimaced when she hit her head on the bar. "I'm so sorry, babe," he murmured, pulling her to sit up.

"I'm okay. Promise," Laurel said, holding onto him as he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, and I don't like it when you get hurt," he murmured. Letting his hands caress up and down the sides of her slender body. Laurel nods, smiling at him in a soft manner.

"I know," she whispered back in response. The deep kiss he bestowed upon her lips was also filled with sensuality and Laurel returned it with soft, silent eagerness; wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him until air became a necessity. "You know what I want?" she asked, her tone quiet.

"I want to see your face glowing in candlelight," Oliver responded before he could answer her question.

"I want to drift the tips of my fingers down your chest," Laurel said.

"I want to loosen each button of your blouse and watch you shiver at the whisper-soft touch of my fingertips on your skin," he countered.

"I want to feel you bury yourself deep inside of me," she replied.

"I want to feel the muscles of your nerves contract around me as I move in and out of you," he said.

As they each spoke, items of clothing found their way onto the floor until they were stumbling their way around to the other side of the bar and he was lowering her onto the cool tiles of the floor; hovering above her. "Oliver, I want …"

He nodded and sat up to bury himself deep into her welcoming heat, bringing her legs to rest on either side of his lean and muscular waist until her knees were making contact with the cool tiles. After a few minutes of allowing her to adjust to him, Oliver began to move and out of her moist heat at a steady pace.

Laurel bounced before him, her breasts practically begging for his mouth to wrap around them, and so he lowered his head to capture one between his lips. The moan she refused to let die down in her throat escaped into the air around her, practically riding him harder than ever as she felt her orgasm moving closer and closer. His lips moved back up her collarbone to the inviting column of her neck then up to her jaw line and she lowered her head to meet his lips with her own in a kiss far from innocent.

Their rhythmic thrusts continued as his arms wrapped around her back to pull her closer until he'd crushed her breasts to his bare chest, smothering the next cry she planned to utter with another kiss that plundered deep. When she felt herself getting closer to the edge, Laurel broke off the kiss and buried her face in his neck as a moan filled with longing escaped, finally falling limp against him as he continued to move in and out of her even though his thrusts began to slow down.

And then he had gone completely still, their bodies covered with a sheer coat of sweat from their passionate high. Slowly and gently, he lowered her down onto the ground and pulled out of her before moving to lie on his back. Laurel followed, draping one leg across his waist as he used the hand closest to the spot behind her knee to hike it higher while his other hand rested in a spot in the middle of her back.


	11. Kindle

**This is just what I would write if I were to ever see a jealous Oliver on the show.**

 **Kindle**

He didn't mind it when she talked to Tommy; Tommy was their friend after all. And he was very happily married. But this was different. Oliver took a small sip of his champagne and watched Laurel's face lighting up with laughter as she danced with that attorney who was in charge of her new firm. And then, walking over, he grasped the wrist of the hand closest to him and whirled her into him. "I do believe that you owed me the last dance, Ms. Lance," he said in a hoarse voice.

Laurel blinked at him in surprise but wasn't given the chance to speak before he whisked her out the door of Verdant. "Oliver, what are you doing?" she asked; refusing to let her voice sound demanding because they weren't an over-dominant couple.

"I'm taking you home to ravage you until you can't remember your own name," he replied. That sentence alone sent so much heat down to the very core of her femininity, and she slid into the passenger seat of the car after he opened the door for her.

The speed in which he drove the car sent such a thrill through her that her heart was practically threatening to leap right out of her chest. But it didn't. Because Laurel felt safe around Oliver and she knew him to have never been reckless when it came to driving. "Are we going to be there soon?" She was on fire for him and it was taking all of her willpower not to leap across the car's console and kiss him senseless.

"We'll be there soon," was his immediate response. Damn he was turned on by the way she kept moving her fingers ever closer to the buttons of his shirt but then darted away, playing hard to get with her fingers.

She was stirring a kindling fire within him and it was driving him crazy! But he had to hold on for just a little bit longer until they got to their apartment. In record timing – though he's not sure how he did it because he was just a regular guy – he pulls up into the parking garage and takes the first available parking spot.

Climbing out of the car, Oliver extended his hand for her to take once he'd opened her car door and Laurel slid her hand into the one he offered; she too climbing out of the car then gasping when he pulled her behind him at a fast pace toward the elevator in the parking garage. To Laurel, this whole spontaneity that Oliver seemed to have was kind of a turn on.

Just stepping into the elevator with him proved the kindling flame within her was very much still aglow as the elevator doors closed them inside and he pressed her up against the wall, lips immediately fusing with hers in a kiss that left all thought behind and sent them straight into their own little world. Laurel let out a soft moan as her lips were gently plied open by his tongue, sinking into the kiss wholly as it went on and on.

Even as it did, Oliver worked to lower her underwear to the floor at her feet and Laurel kicked them up until her boyfriend caught them in his hand, pushing them deep into the front pocket of his coat. And then he was looking right into her eyes as he expertly lifted her up until he could slide right into her welcoming heat. A deep, throaty moan slipped free from her lips; those lips settling just right against his own. Plump, firm but so responsive against his teeth as he drew her bottom lip between the identical sets of pearl white organs attached to his jaw, that oh so strong jaw. The scrape of her manicured fingernails over the back of his closely-cropped hair made him release a low groan against her lips as he began to move in and out of her at a steady pace of lunging thrusts.


	12. Lust

**Lust**  
Lust filled through at the rush he made her feel with the kisses that alternated between gentle and downright demanding. They sat atop the desk in his office at Queen Consolidated, Laurel arching back the further she felt his hands flirting over her clothing-covered frame. "They have to go," he murmurs, one hand braced against the desk to hold them both upright while the other moved around to her front. The single button holding her suit jacket together, and Laurel shifts to remove it completely from around her slender frame. Then, bracing her hands on his shoulders, she allows herself to be lowered further onto his desk until her nearly bare back made contact with the smooth wooden surface.

"What shall you do with me, Mr. Oliver Queen? Are you going to punish me until I can't stand on my feet? Are you going to make me scream your name over and over until I've lost my voice?" The questions she asked him finally stopped and she throws her head back in a voiceless moan when his fingers plunged right beneath her now-open slacks, beneath her underwear – soaked completely through – and into her moist heat.

He had never been the kind of man to waste any time when it came to giving her the pleasure she enjoyed so much from him, and right now was no exception. "I plan to do all of that, Ms. Lance, and a lot more," he murmurs, trailing little nipping kisses along the skin of her jaw toward her ear. Oliver uses his teeth to then tug her earlobe between the pearl white organs attached to his jaw; Laurel restraining herself from returning the favor.

Each little sound she made next drove him even more crazy and made it harder for him not to want to take her here and now. But Laurel could see the evidence from the way he forced himself to hold back. "Does someone want to come out and play?" she whispers, her hand sneaky in the attempt to reach out but Oliver stopped her.

"If you do that, I'm not going to last," he said hoarsely, pushing her hand back down by her side.

"Then you better do something soon, babe, because I want you in me," she whispered in response. He nods and got rid of the rest of their clothes before readying them both, easing into her inch by slow inch until he was buried to the hilt. No movement was made as the two of them stared into each others' eyes but then he eases out of her and slams back into her moist walls with a force that brings back the sounds she'd been making earlier.


	13. Maddening

**Holy frostbite. I am SO sorry for the lateness of this. Now that my nephew (born last August) is almost 9 months old, I am keeping busy with helping my sister & mom by making sure he doesn't get into anything at either our house or my sister's & her husband's house – a good ten to fifteen minutes away from our own. Again, this IS late but I'm going to try & finish ALL of these by my nephew's birthday, which is at the end of August. If not then, then at least by the middle of September! Remember to R&R, y'all!**

 **Maddening**

"Can I take this off yet?" The blindfold in itself was irritating and completely unnecessary but Oliver shakes his head at the question.

"Not just yet," he replied. "We're almost there anyway."

A frustrated sigh, and then she was letting out a slight whine. "But, Oliver…" He places a single finger on her lips to shush her and Laurel fell silent after that, allowing him to drive them out to wherever they had been heading to before he brought the car to a stop. Rushing around to her side of the car, Oliver opens the door then helps her to her feet and grips both of her hands in his own. Guiding her forward, he paused to open the door; the sound picked up with Laurel's senses. "Oliver?"

"We're almost there. Just a few more feet." Oliver brought her into whatever place he'd driven to then shut the door behind himself before returning to Laurel's side to continue guiding her forward. Finally, he brought her to a stop and removed the blindfold from around her eyes.

Laurel gasps at the romantic setting around them. The flames from candles sent a romantic glow throughout the rooms and her gaze fell to see flower petals scattered over the hardwood floor. "Oliver. Wow. This is amazing."

"Thea helped me with all of it," Oliver replied as he shed his overcoat and then his suit jacket, placing both onto a chair before holding his hands out for her own coat & jacket. Laurel shed them both and allowed him to take them then watched him drape both across the chair over his.

Walking around the room, the very tips of her fingers drift over the wood beams which held the building that would one day become their home away from home. "I can't wait until we'll be able to come here during the holidays and in the summer," Laurel mused, her tone quiet.

"Me either," he said, watching her as his gaze then fell to see her play with the buttons of her sheer silk blouse. Oliver licks his lips at this and followed suit, both of their shirts left on the floor as Laurel rushed toward him. Oliver catches her easily in his arms, embracing her with hands that caressed up & down the smooth flesh of her back while gently pressing her against one of the wooden beams. And then he was carrying her around the room, each of the remaining items of clothing adorning their bodies removed and left behind on the floor while Oliver carried her up the stairs to the area which would become the master suite.

A mattress awaited the still kissing pair, one that Oliver lowered his beloved fiance onto in slow motion. He followed her down, their combined weight making the single mattress squeak in protest. Neither of them noticed, however, as Oliver's kisses drifted away from her lips then down her jaw and into her neck. Here, the kisses turning into gentle nips over her skin as she arched into one of his hands drifting down between their bodies until he'd found her slick folds. Laurel threw her head back and let out a long, low moan. "Oliver…"

"I feel everything with you, Laurel." He lifts his head to meet her gaze; one hand drifting up to part her sweat-drenched hair from her lips in the softest & absolutely quiet, tender manner that makes her let out a sigh of content then she reaches for his hand.

"I love you," she murmurs, kissing the palm of his hand before letting it go. Oliver sits up until he's right beside her, capturing her lips in a kiss filled with soft & tender nips from his teeth and soothing from his silk and velvet tongue.

"I love you too." Though this was driving her mad Laurel kept up with every kiss, every caress, and every word he spoke to her – and then it all sent her soaring when he finally completed her wish; sliding into her welcoming heat with slow, sensual caresses from his fingertips and clasping the back of her skull as their eyes met & locked. Laurel saw the blaze within his but she also saw all of the love he was pouring out of himself for her to feel, and she let a little smile curl her lips before they fell open in a perfect 'O' shape as he filled her to the hilt.

Oliver remained still for a few minutes before she gave her 'okay' in the form of squeezing his biceps, smiling at her as he slid back out of her then slammed back in. A scream filled the room, and it was followed by a groan from him as they found their rhythm. Sweet, sensual, hard, fast, demanding. It was their own, and they loved it.


	14. Need

**Author's Note: Okay, so the August update didn't happen but maybe an October one will make y'all happy! Again, I'm very sorry for the lateness of this new update, but my nephew – who celebrated his 1 year birthday back at the end of August – has started walking, and while I am a proud auntie, I'm also a poor writer who hasn't been keeping up with her updates. I'll try and be better about updating, but there's no guarantee I'll finish this series before the end of the year. It's just been crazy with work and helping with my nephew. Anyhow, enjoy this latest update and remember to R &R!**

 ** _This takes place in S4, after the scene where Laurel automatically jumped into Oliver's arms without being told to when they were on one of their missions._**

 **Need**

Being that close to him as they were on a mission didn't extinguish that fiery need still inside of her. Laurel knew that he & Felicity have a strong bond, but it was she whom Oliver loved. Still loves. Even in their alter egos' attire, Laurel fiercely loved Oliver. Now, as the blonde district attorney walks into the front door of her apartment, her gaze drifts around the living room of the said apartment. Candles scattered over every inch of the end tables both in the entryway & behind the couch, and over the coffee table in front of the couch. They were also in the window sill with the curtains pulled back by their cords. "Oliver?" she calls out, suddenly worried that she may have had some kind of intruder.

But her worry was put aside when Oliver appeared in the doorway leading toward the kitchen. "Hey, welcome home." He goes to greet her with a kiss on the cheek; the gesture itself soft and affectionate.

"What is all of this?" Laurel waves her hand around the living room.

"I want to spoil you. You deserve it," the love of her life responded as he pulls her gently toward the back part of the apartment. In the doorway to the bathroom, Laurel's gaze drifted to see more candles around the room before glancing back to see Oliver preparing to strip out of his clothes. "Join me for a bubble bath?"

"Always," Laurel said; she too stripping out of her own clothes and, climbing into the bath, bit back a moan as the warmth of the water enfolds around her slender frame. It didn't make the need go away though. Instead, it hardened her nipples to the point that she brought her slick wet hands up to cup both breasts in the palms; rubbing gently at first before moving with vigor.

Oliver's hands cover her own, joining them as the pair fondle and caress Laurel's aching breasts. One of his hands slid down beneath the water; moving in slow, sensual caresses toward her aching nub. He uses one finger at first then adds a second as her head falls back into the crook between his neck and shoulder, breathing heavily with each caress of his hands. "Come for me, Dinah Laurel," is the throaty whisper in her ear as he speeds up his fingers on her aching womanhood.

Her mouth fell open into a perfect 'O' shape as she fell apart in his arms, the grip her fingers had on the edge of the tub easing up until the blood had returned; making her knuckles less ghostly white. "Oliver…" Laurel managed to finally breathe out in a hoarse voice.

"You're so beautiful when you fall apart like that. It shows how much you needed this tonight," he said, placing a kiss to the side of her head before she shifts around to face him.

"You planned this?" she asks, and he nods his head.

"You had a long day, and the mission from last night only spiked it all," Oliver replied, tracing the tips of his fingers down along the fair skin of her neck toward her breasts and skittering past the nipples that seemed to leap forward at his touch. He continues moving his hand down before moving it back up.

Oliver was determined to explore every inch of her tonight.


	15. Outburst

**If any of you are familiar with the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, give it a listen. For those who haven't heard it, LISTEN NOW. It's definitely a song that fits our couple, right? RIGHT. Now…back to the drabble. Enjoy! Also, if you can't tell, I have a huge love for Ellie Goulding and slight love for the scene in Fifty Shades of Grey – you know the one – and wanted to work the scene into this latest drabble. Don't forget to R &R! I also take prompts for my series, so if you have any ideas, leave them in your reviews or PM them to me!**

 **Outburst**

It had been raining all day, for the past three days. Nothing soothed Laurel more as she sat in front of the fireplace at the Queen mansion, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands to warm them up. Hair wet, dripping onto a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Body still somewhat wet, wrapped in a terry cotton robe. Steps sound in Laurel's ears and she turns her head to watch as Oliver approaches her with his own cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He eases down next to her once she has given him the cup he'd silently asked her to hold, giving her a smile. "How was your first day back at work?" Oliver asks as he takes a sip from his own cup of hot cocoa after taking it back from her.

"It was good. I suppose. I know I had to go back, but it was still hard to go back to work after all that time off," Laurel responds, her gaze focused on the fireplace. Oliver knew that her mind was on their daughter Landry, who was spending the night with her favorite Aunt Thea.

"I know it's hard, Laurel, but you survived the first day without her," Oliver said, inching closer to her until one arm was loosely wrapped around the area beneath her neck, above her collar bone. Laurel leans back into him as a kiss is pressed to the side of her head.

"I did survive it. But you know what else I survived? A day without you," Laurel murmurs, nose nuzzling at his cheek. Oliver swallows back a moan at this, squeezing her upper arm with his hand. "I went a whole day without thinking about you."

"You're just saying that to torment me," he groaned, bending down to nip at her earlobe.

"I'm _not_. I focused on paperwork, and had a great day in court," she replied, leaning back toward him as he slips the shoulder of her robe down to expose her flesh. Oliver lowered his mouth to do wondrous things that heightened Laurel's desire. Tripled it. Tongue darting out to moisten her flesh, teeth nipping, mouth soothing.

It all felt so … _good_. And she'd missed it. Laurel ran her fingers along the back of his head, hair closely cropped, engaging herself in the foreplay. Oh yes, she had definitely missed him today. Moving around to face him completely, Laurel leans forward to fuse their mouths together in a kiss that left innocence behind; pushing him toward the floor once she set aside their cups of hot cocoa. Instigating another kiss, Laurel moans against his lips as she helps him pull free the belt of her robe; parting it. "So beautiful," Oliver murmurs.

Parting it to reveal smooth, round, tan flesh. Flesh that he immediately covers with his lips while easing her back toward the carpet covered floor, hovering over her with the lower half of his muscular frame. Laurel let a smile crook her lips upward before they get covered by his; tongues battling in a fierce tango, hands working the robes the rest of the way off. Terry cloth covers the thick carpet as Oliver lifts Laurel a bit until she was seated in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. "My favorite place to sit," she said with a smile.

Her fiance smiles in response before capturing her lips once more as he shifted to thrust up into her throbbing womanhood, making her gasp low against his lips. It got better with each time they made love, the way they fit together so well. "It's my favorite place for you to sit as well," Oliver murmurs, remaining still for a few minutes in order to give her time to adjust.

A few minutes of waiting gave Laurel the opportunity to kiss & nip any place she could reach and gently bit down on his shoulder when he began to move. The rocking motion of their hips swivels back and forth between them had Laurel moaning, gripping his upper arms just a bit tighter. "Ollie…" Her outburst cry had him going faster and harder to get to climax, hand moving between them to gently massage at her clit in order to have her stay with him during this ascent over the edge.


	16. Passion

**_Author's Note: Another Laurel & Oliver fanatic like myself gave me this idea. It comes from the first season episode when Laurel mentioned a Halloween party she & Oliver went to and she wore a pair of fishnet hose to the party. I hope you enjoy this! Remember to R&R!_**

 **Passion**

Slender fingers make sure not to tear the holes in the fishnet hose with her perfectly manicured nails – she'd gone earlier in the day with her sister Sara, the manicure itself a birthday gift from Sara – and finishes with one leg before doing the same to the other leg. Once both legs were finished, Laurel eases her feet down onto the floor by her dorm room bed. Laurel hoped that Oliver liked the entire costume because she'd worked hard to get every piece of it with her hard-earned allowance from her father Quentin. Moving over to stand by the mirror, Laurel turns this way and that; inspecting the final touches to her outfit then nods and goes to get her coat from the coat hook by the door.

It was light brown, a trench coat that belted at the waist, and she knew it drove Oliver wild whenever she wore it. Wrapping it around herself, Laurel uses her slender fingers to belt it in place; reaching out to open the door to her dorm room. Circling her fingers around it and twisting the knob, startled at who appeared before her when Laurel found her boyfriend on the other side. "Ollie, I thought you were already at the party," she says.

"I couldn't go there without you," he replies. His hands were stuffed deep into his jeans' denim pockets to keep himself from reaching out for her in that trench coat – one that drove him crazy with want. Wanting to pull her close and kiss her senseless, wanting to only stop when she was screaming his name as she ascended over the edge of desire.

"Oh. Well, I was just on my way to meet you there," Laurel says with a soft smile on her lips. "Unless…"

"Unless…what?" Oliver prods her to continue her thought, biting gently down on his bottom lip.

"Unless you wanted to stay in tonight," Laurel goes on to say.

"I can't think of anything better than that," Oliver said, finally pulling his hands out from his pockets and reaching out to yank her into his hard body.

Laurel lets out a soft gasp at feeling the entirety of his body pressed against her own and how hard he was against her thigh. Now she didn't need an excuse to wear the fishnet hose to the party. She could wear them for him here as they spent the night together. "Make love to me, Oliver Queen."

"It would be my pleasure, Laurel Lance," Oliver says, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her back in to the dorm room; using one foot to kick the door shut. Winding her own arms around his neck, Laurel held onto her boyfriend as he carries her over to the bed; placing her onto it.

Gentle hands reach up underneath her coat to her hipbones and carefully works down the fishnet hose which cover Laurel's lower body. "I love you," Laurel whispers to him, lifting her hips for him to remove the hose. Her eyelashes flutter, breath hitching, as his lips ghost along her flesh toward the spot Laurel wanted him to go.

"I love you so much, Laurel Lance," Oliver replies, parting her from her trench coat; eyes growing wide at the costume she wore. "Damn, Laurel."

"Like that, do you?" she asks with a smirk, guiding his hands to the hooks for the corset all down the front of it. A whisper-soft "hell yes" was the response Laurel gets as the hooks are unfastened in slow, steady movements. Laurel's flesh soon came into view and Oliver shoves aside the silky material to place gentle kisses along her bare flesh. Laurel, however, pulls him up to where she was on the bed and kisses him softly. "We can do foreplay later."

Oliver nods and strips himself of his clothes before grabbing for some protection to put on. Slipping it on over his throbbing erection before sliding his fingers into her aching nub to test her readiness. "Now?"

"Now," Laurel says in agreement; giving him a smile that he returns before guiding himself inside of her with the same slow, steady movements from before. Once he was buried deep enough inside of her, Oliver grazes their lips together in a soft manner. "Hi there, handsome."

"Hi, gorgeous," he says with another smile; beginning to move in and out of her with more slow, steady motions as he had earlier.


End file.
